


Day 15 & 16: “I thought you’d have forgotten” "This is going to be so much fun"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Fictober, Original Character(s), mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Hard too much work not enough time to finish on time as you can probably tell xDso here is day 15 and 16!Enjoy!





	Day 15 & 16: “I thought you’d have forgotten” "This is going to be so much fun"

Today felt like every other day of the year.

Tony saw nothing special about it… even if it was his birthday.

To tell the truth, he’d never been one to celebrate his own birthday. It was something that hadn’t brought good childhood memories.

Having lived on the streets for the majority of it, Tony never really celebrated it, to begin with.

But knowing his adoptive mother she’d probably do something.

Tony smiled to himself. One thing he did celebrate though, the one thing that had always brought him joy was the anniversary of when Nani found him. Tony had been about nine years old at the time…

Seven years later here he was. Living with her and hers. In bed.

It was too early to even be awake on a Monday morning. Everyone was still sleeping in their rooms.

Still, Tony got up and headed for the bathroom. Took a quick shower and then headed to the kitchen. He loved the peace he could feel as the sun started to rise in ernest. Hearing the small bird waking up and small animals scurrying to their hideaways.

He found it so relaxing.

 

As the day went on he heard everyone starting to wake up and go about their business.

By the time they were gathering at the kitchen Tony had eaten his breakfast so he just sat patiently as one by one cane into the kitchen.

First was his foster mother, who said good morning and kisses him on the cheek.

“You already eat, sugar?” She asks.

“ _ Yes _ ” Tony signs. “ _ Got up early” _ he adds and puts his hands on his throat, fingers outstretched forming as is he were choking.

“That full huh?” She says chuckling lightly. “Well then, go ahead and go get ready before the school bus gets here.” she says and ruffles his dreadlocks a bit.

He nodded as he did the sign for  _ “yes”  _ and then did as he was told.

 

When Tony disappeared through the kitchen door, a very tall man comes through the other door that was behind Tony’s foster mother.

He wraps his well defined arms around her.

“Good morning beautiful” he says.

Nani huffs out a laugh and asks him if he got what she asked him to get.

“Yup! All’s in the car ready to be loaded one the kids have gone to school” he whispers in her ear just in case Tony comes back suddenly.

“Good.” She turns in his arms and hugs his neck.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” She whispers back excitedly.

He smiles and kisses her gently.

 

Tony’s day kept being normal.

He took his classes, ate lunch, and did P.E.

Everything was… normal.

He’d be lying if he said if he wasn’t disappointed when he didn’t receive a  _ “Happy birthday, Tones!”  _ from his family at least. Not even their parents. He didn’t have many friends anyway so that didn’t bother him as much.

By the end of the day Tony was ready to go home and just lay in bed.

Getting on the bus he went straight for the back seats so he could just lay against the window and close his eyes for a bit.

He comes to someone tapping his shoulder. When he looks up he sees his sister.

“Come on, we’re already here”

Marla went ahead, Tony a few paces behind her until he reached their front door.

Tony heard whispers coming from the living room so he went to investigate.

 

“SURPRISE!!”

Tony’s eyes widened as he startles at the sudden brightness and noise.

He smiles as he goes further into the living room. “ _ Took me by surprise _ ” he signs to them.

He could see all their smiles as he approached them getting hugs and his head ruffled.

_ “I’m not gonna lie”  _ he started signing,  _ “I thought you’d have forgotten” _

“Hey, It’s not every day you turn sixteen, kiddo.” his mom says and hugs him tight and he hugs back. When they let go of each other he signs

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are all welcome in me tavern!!


End file.
